


Wilde & Stark: Rock your body, baby!

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2000s music, 2010s Music, 80s Music, 90s music, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte Wilde and Arya Stark are a couple of belly dancing girls in a romantic relationship with occasional side-lovers of both genders, usually the guys and girls whom they ask to join them when they have a dance in some club or in their home, they dance as a duo at times, and in a one girl performance on other occasions, but always partnered with one or two people, making it more interesting for those who attend their dance shows...
Relationships: Ygritte Wilde/Arya Stark
Comments: 2





	1. Ygritte/Drogo (Prologue: Sexy redhead slave girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Ygritte Wilde - 28  
> Arya Stark - 24  
> Jon Snow - 25  
> Gendry Waters - 27  
> Khal Drogo - 30  
> Grey Worm - 29  
> Missandei - 27  
> Daario Naharis - 32  
> Daenerys Targaryen - 31  
> Sansa Stark - 26

Ygritte sat on the edge of the bed, her long fiery red hair loose and falling down her shoulders, partially covering her tits, hiding her nipples from view; she was almost completely naked, save for a black leather thong... The door opened and Drogo walked in, wearing his black leather vest, pants and biker boots. Ygritte got up and walked towards him, slowly, unbuttoning his vest and taking it off, tossing it away on the bed; in the next moment she started kissing his hairy chest, while he put his hands on her waist... She led him towards the bed and laid him down on his back, and in the next moment she climbed on top of him, lowered her head and started kissing his collarbone and abs... His hands gripped her tits, not too roughly, and she moaned somewhat loudly; his hands moved downwards, roaming over her stomach, and she lifted her arms above her head and started rocking her hips slowly and alluringly; Drogo felt his pants tightening in the front, and he grabbed her around the waist, turned her so that he was now on top of her, and he started peppering her stomach with lustful kisses; Ygritte giggled because she had a sensitive skin, especially around her belly button, and Drogo's thick beard tickled her; Drogo smiled, sticking his right finger into her navel in the next moment, and she threw her head in the back, her eyes closed, and she started undulating her abs in the next moment, when the tip of Drogo's index finger started twirling in circles inside her belly button...


	2. 007 soundtrack belly dance+Star Wars slave costume (Ygritte/Missandei/Grey Worm)

Grey Worm and Missandei entered the room, holding hands, because they were boyfriend and girlfriend, despite his sexual handicap; they were both wearing jeans, he had a t-shirt on while Missy wore a crop top; Ygritte awaited them there, dressed in Princess Leia's metal bikini from _**Return of the Jedi**_ , and when they sat on the edge of the bed, Ygritte walked over to the stereo, turned it on and belly dancing music from the movie soundtrack for _**James Bond 007**_ movie _**From Russia With Love**_ started playing; Ygritte started dancing, perfectly copying every dancing move that Lisa Guiraut (Leila) made in the movie... Grey Worm was speechless, watching the red haired beauty undulating her belly and swaying her hips, her navel sucking in and popping out, and Missy joined her a few moments later, moving so close to her that their bodies were like glued to each other's, their exposed bellies rubbing against one another, making both girls aroused with extasy, and then Grey Worm got up from the bed as well, walked towards the girls and joined them in their alluring dance; they took his t-shirt off, threw it on the bed and then their hands started to roam all over his muscled pectorals and abs, all the way down to the waistline of his jeans, while he put his hands around each girl's waist, and they hugged him around his shoulders, Ygritte with her left hand, Missy with her right, while each girl's other hand kept roaming over his exposed torso...


	3. Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi (Ce Soir)? 'Moulin Rouge' 2001 soundtrack (Club dance Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte, Arya, Missy and Dany have a dancing performance in the club...

The lights inside the _**Red Viper**_ night club were turned off, illuminating just the dancing stage, and in the next moment Ygritte, Arya, Daenerys and Missandei walked out from behind a silk curtain, all four of them wearing black bras, panties and leather chaps, their feet in high heeled boots...

 _ **Where's all my soul sistas?**_  
_**Lemme hear ya'll flow, sistas -**_ Missy sang the first few lines of _**Lady Marmalade**_ by Mya, P!nk, Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera...

 _ **Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**_  
_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista -**_ Ygritte and Dany were next, rocking their hips slowly, Ygritte grabbed the microphone, while Dany took position behind her, kept her body still and her hands started to roam all over Ygritte's abdomen...

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge** _  
_**Struttin' her stuff on the street** _  
_**She said 'Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da (hey, hey, hey)** _  
_**Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here (here)** _  
_**Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya (ooh, yeah)** _  
_**Creole Lady Marmalade...'** _

_**-**_ Ygritte sang loudly, her right hand holding the microphone stand, her left thumb being stuck in the waistline of her chaps, her hips seductively swaying in the rhythm...

 _ **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?**_  
_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? -**_ all four girls now sang in unison, Arya and Dany placed themselves on the left and right of Ygritte, their left hands on her waist, their right hands gripping her wrists, while Missy stood behind her, her hands on Ygritte's shoulders, the other three girls now joined Ygritte and they also began to rock and sway their hips just like she did...


	4. He won't be the one to cry (Club dance Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte and Missy throw a dance after a short break...

Ygritte and Missy appeared back on the dancing podium after 15 minutes, both of them wearing high neck black crop tops and black harem pants, low in waist, their feet bare; the girls stood back to back, their arms lifted above their heads, they were turned sideways to the gathered guests...

 _ **Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce**_ (Ygritte)  
_**Oh, Shakira, Shakira (hey)**_ (Missandei)

Ygritte and Missy moved a step apart from each other and started doing slow belly undulations as the song began, _**Beautiful Liar**_ ; they turned face first to each other, and then Missy placed her hands on Ygritte's waist, while Ygritte started swaying her hips seductively...

 _ **He said I'm worth it, his one desire**_ (Missandei)

 _ **He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful liar**_ (Ygritte)

_**(Ay) Let's not start a fight** _  
_**(Ay) It's not worth the drama** _  
_**For a beautiful liar** _

_**(Oh) Can't we laugh about it?**_  
_**(Oh) It's not worth our time**_  
_**(Oh) We can live without him**_  
_**Just a beautiful liar**_ (Ygritte+Missy)

_**I trusted him, but when I followed you** _  
_**I saw you together** _

_**I walked in on your love scene** _

_**I have to let go** _

_**How could you do me wrong...**_ (Ygritte)

_**The innocence is gone** _

_**I wish I could free you** _  
_**Of the hurt and the pain** _

_**But the answer is simple...**_ (Missy)

 _ **He's the one to blame...**_ (Ygritte+Missy)

Still facing each other, the girls kneeled, Missy lifted her arms and then they started rolling their bellies, turning away from each other and lying on the floor of the podium a moment later, the tops of their heads now touching, both girls extending their arms and gripping each other's biceps; a moment later they moved into a sitting position, upper back to back, leaning on the palms of their hands, their elbows bent, and they did a few more slow belly rolls as the song neared the end... 

_**(Oh) Let's not start a fight**_  
_**It's not worth the drama**_  
_**For a beautiful liar**_ (Missy)

 _ **(Hey) It's not worth our time**_  
_**We can live without him**_  
_**Just a beautiful liar**_ (Ygritte)

The song ended, and both girls got up from the podium floor, both of them slightly out of breath and a bit sweaty, and a moment later a thunderous applause broke out, their boyfriends Jon Snow and Grey Worm were the ones who clapped the loudest, while Ygritte and Missy stood on the podium, waving to the crowd, holding each other around the waist and grinning widely...


	5. Every girl an' boy needs a little joy (Ygritte/Gendry/Jon)

The time came for the last performance of the evening, and Gendry and Jon were called on the stage, but were told to remove their t-shirts, wearing just their washed jeans and black all star high tops; Ygritte appeared a moment later, dressed in a black leather studded bra, choker, low waist leather pants and biker boots, a studded leather bracelet on her left wrist... She grabbed the microphone and the song began, _**Do you wanna touch?**_ by _**Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**_

_**We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am** _

_**Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high...** _

_**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)** _  
_**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)** _  
_**Do you wanna touch me there, where** _  
_**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)** _  
_**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)** _  
_**Do you wanna touch me there, where** _  
_**There, yeah** _

_**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah...** _

Ygritte sang loudly, headbanging like she was at a rock concert, her fiery red hair flying in every direction, she lifted her left arm and put it behind her head, with her right she gripped the microphone, and she rocked her hips up and down while Gendry's and Jon's arms touched her exposed belly, roaming all over while she danced... 

_**All you do is sit an' stare** _  
_**Beggin' on my knees** _  
_**Baby, won't you please** _

_**Run your fingers through my hair** _

Ygritte climbed on the nearby table, luckily unoccupied, not stopping her singing, and she put the microphone in her left hand, while she lowered her pants a bit, revealing her black panties, and she kneeled on the table, now holding the microphone with both hands, and Jon appeared behind her, putting both hands on her waist, although he reached higher with his right, the palm of his hand covering her belly button, while he still kept his left at the waistline of her leather pants, feeling aroused whenever her ass in those tight leather pants would rub against his crotch in those skinny _**Levi's 501**_ jeans he was wearing, and his excitement was not just because Ygritte danced enticingly, swaying her hips in the rhythm of music, oh no sir...


	6. But any fool can see they're falling, I gotta make you understand (Ygritte/Arya/Missy/Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Gendry, Grey Worm and Daario get a surprise waiting for them in Ygritte's flat...

Four guys arrived in front of Ygritte's apartment door, having received a phone call from Ygritte half an hour ago, and she told them to come over as soon as possible, but it was mandatory that they wear their button-up shirts instead of tees, as they usually did, and so they appeared, dressed in button ups and jeans... Jon was about to ring the bell when he noticed that the door were slightly ajar; he pushed slowly and entered, and the light turned on in the next moment; Ygritte, Arya, Missy and Dany stood in the middle of the living room, all four of them wearing red (Arya, Missy) or light grey (Ygritte, Dany) sport bras and black tights and either black converse high tops or white Adidas sneakers with three black stripes; the rest of the guys swarmed in and then Ygritte grabbed a remote from the table, and turned the stereo on...

_**Last time, that we had this conversation** _  
_**I decided we should be friends, hey** _  
_**But now, we're going 'round in circles** _  
_**Tell me will this deja vu never end, oh** _

_**Now you tell me that you've fallen in love  
Well I never ever thought that would be, eh  
This time, you gotta take it easy** _

_**Throwing far too much emotions at me...** _

Arya and Ygritte took a step forward and started singing _**Say you'll be there**_ by _**Spice Girls**_ , while Missy and Dany started dancing behind them...

_**I'm, giving you everything** _  
_**All that joy can bring, this I swear** _  
_**I give you everything** _  
_**And, all that I want from you** _  
_**Is the promise you, will be there** _  
_**Say you will be there, yeah...** _

Rolling their bellies, Ygritte and Dany got closer to their respective boyfriends, Jon and Daario, and then they ripped each guy's shirt open, Dany got behind Daario and she started to roam her hands over his chest, while Ygritte turned her back on Jon, turning her head sideways to look at him, smiling slightly, and she reached with her arms behind her to grab the back of his neck with her hands, and he put his right hand on her stomach, hiding her belly button from view; she started moving her hips seductively, her backside rubbing against Jon's crotch while Dany pushed Daario in the couch to sit and she started kissing his neck and moving her hands all over his torso, following Missy and Grey Worm's example; Arya ripped Gendry's shirt open and started doing the same to him a few moments later, and he gripped her waist with his hands...

_**Won't you sing it with me?** _

_**If you put two and two together** _

_**You will see what our friendship is for, oh** _  
_**If you can't work this equation then** _  
_**I guess I'll have to show you the door** _

_**There's no need to say you love me** _  
_**It would be better left unsaid...** _


	7. Wave your hands in the air like you don't care (Ygritte/Grey Worm/Arya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics: 'Word Up!' by Cameo

_**Your pretty ladies around the world  
Got a weird thing to show you  
So tell all the boys and girls  
Tell your brother, your sister and your mamma too  
we're about to go down  
And you know just what to do... - ** _

music blared from Ygritte's stereo, because they were in her apartment; Grey Worm, flanked by Ygritte on his left and Arya on his right, removed his t-shirt and tossed it on the couch, grabbing each girl's waist and all three of them swayed their hips in the rhythm; they all wore jeans, Ygritte and Arya in their black bikini tops, Grey Worm naked to his waist, each girl grabbed his shoulder with their left hands, their right hands caressing his chest and abs, and he moved his hands a bit up, putting them on the small of the girls' backs; in the next moment they all turned sideways, Ygritte turning her back on him, and he put his left hand on the crotch of her jeans, while he pushed the tip of his right index finger into her belly button, and she started rolling her abs and undulating her stomach in and out in slow, seductive moves, reaching behind with her arms to grab the back of his neck... 

_**Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mamma  
Come on baby tell me what's the word?** _

_**Word up!, everybody says  
When you hear the call you've got to get it underway  
Word up!, it's the code word  
No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard...** _

_**Now all you sucker DJ's who think you're fly,** **we know the reason why** _

_**Why you put on those airs and you act real cool** _  
_**Got to realize that you're acting like fools** _  
_**If there's music we can use it…** _

Behind Grey Worm's back, Arya glued her bikini top-clad upper body to his backside, her stomach and belly button fitting right in into the curve of his lower back, and her thumbs stuck themselves in into his front jeans' pockets, while her finger caressed his thighs, and he slightly increased the swaying of his hips in response to Arya's fingers arousing him... Luckily for Ygritte and Arya that their respective boyfriends Jon and Gendry were not present at the moment, both of them being softies a bit, they'd probably faint if they saw their half naked girlfriends dancing with a half naked guy and all three of them enjoying themselves immeasurably, their bodies intertwined and moving in a very provocative manner...


	8. Ay amor me duele tanto (Ygritte/Gendry/Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte and Arya belly dance to Shakira...

_**Ay, payita mía,** _  
_**Guárdate la poesía** _  
_**Guárdate la alegría** _  
_**Pa'ti** _

Gendry opened the garage door, wondering why there was Latin music blaring from the stereo when there was nobody inside? As soon as he entered, however, he felt two pairs of hands pushing him inside from the back, and when he turned, Ygritte and Arya walked inside, slowly, swaying their hips in the rhythm when the music started; they both wore black denim shorts and black tank tops with lower parts rolled up, revealing their bellies... 

_**No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta** _

_**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella **_(Ygritte) _ **  
**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto... Perderte!**_ (Arya)

The girls raised their arms above their heads and started doing hip lifts and drops, standing so close to Gendry that their bodies almost touched his; they gripped his button up shirt and ripped it open, and then they started roaming their hands over his torso; Arya turned to him face to face, removing his shirt from his shoulders and getting a bit closer to him, her belly rubbing against his abs, making him aroused with extasy... 

_**Vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo **_(Ygritte) _ **  
**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto**_  
_**Me duele tanto que no creas más en mis promesas...**_ (Arya+Gendry)

 _ **Ay amor, es una tortura... Perderte!** **Yo sé que no un santo**_  
_**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor no de excusas vivo yo!**_ (Ygritte)

Arya moved closer to Ygritte, not stopping the swaying of her hips, and both girls dunked their hands in the barrel of motor oil that stood near the door and they started smearing it all over their exposed abdomens, now turned towards each other, and a moment later they rubbed their stomachs against one another, Arya gripping Ygritte's waist with her hands, Ygritte putting her hands onto Arya's shoulders, and both girls ending their sexy performance with one more roll of their hips... 

_**Ay** _

_**Ay, ay ay ah!** _

...as Shakira moaned lustfully a few more times, thus finishing the song... Gendry put his shirt back on, tucking it into his jeans to hide his torso till he comes home, and he muttered a goodbye and left, Ygritte and Arya left standing there, smiling, holding their hands around each other's waist, both girls' other hand on the slightly thrown out hip, and they stood in seductive poses...


	9. Baby I would climb the Andes solely/But you don't even bother/Just as long as I hear her say 'Ay papi!'  (Ygritte/Jon/Dany/Grey Worm))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte and Dany have a dance-off

The dancing podium was illuminated all of a sudden, showing Jon Snow dressed in black leather pants, his wrists tied to wooden beams put in the middle of the stage at _**The**_ _ **Red Viper;**_ Ygritte and Dany walked out from behind the curtain in the next moment, dressed identically in dark purple bras with sequins and gold colored pants, low in waist; each girl had a thin silver bracelet on her left wrist...

 _ **Ah...**_ \- a seductive moan was heard from the speakers, and each girl raised a left arm...

 _ **Ah...**_ \- this time, Ygritte and Dany each raised their right arm and crossed them at the wrists...

_**Lucky you were born that far away so** _  
_**We could both make fun of distance** _  
_**Lucky that I love a foreign land for** _  
_**The lucky fact of your existence...** _

Girls started undulating their bellies slowly, sucking their abs in and throwing them out, each girl's navel rolling up and down as they moved...

_**... the Andes solely** _  
_**To count the freckles on your body** _  
_**Never could imagine there were only** _  
_**Ten Million ways to love somebody...** _

_**Le ro lo le lo le** _

_**Le ro lo le lo le** _

_**Can't you see  
I'm at your feet** _

Ygritte and Dany turned their backs on the audience, their arms now lowered halfway and with their elbows bent, like in the surrender gesture, their palms open, and they started doing hip lifts and drops, from left to right...

************

 _ **It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**_  
_**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**_ (Dany)

 _ **Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**_  
_**But when it comes to me you don't care**_  
_**If I'm alive or dead**_ (Ygritte)

_**So objection, I don't wanna to be the exception**_  
_**To get a bit of your attention**_  
_**I love you for free**_ (Ygritte) _**and I'm not your mother**_ (Dany)  
_**But you don't even bother**_ (Ygritte+Dany)

 _ **Objection, I'm tired of this triangle**_  
_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_ (Dany)  
_**I'm falling apart in your hands again**_

 _ **No way, I've got to get away**_ (Ygritte)

 _ **Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal**_  
_**That's why in front of your eyes, I'm invisible**_  
_**But you gotta know small things also count**_  
_**You better put your feet on the ground**_ (Ygritte)

Ygritte rocked her body enticingly, dancing and singing at the same time, so even Dany stopped dancing along and just let her eyes roam over the other girl's body, gazing wistfully at her swaying hips and undulating stomach when Ygritte turned sideways facing the crowd and started rolling her belly...

************

_**Loca** _

_**Loca** _

_**Loca** _

_**Dance or die** _

Ygritte was lying on her back on the stage, her arms stretched above her head, doing a few belly rolls; she got into kneeling position a moment later, leaning her upper body on her elbows, offering the guests a good view of her cleavage for a couple of seconds, and then she turned her back on them, turning towards Jon and Dany... Dany was tired so she was standing on the part of the stage near to the wooden beams; Ygritte bent her left arm at the elbow and stretched her right, her palms resting on the floor, her legs slightly spread and only her toes touching the stage; she looked like a sexy and ferocious tigress on the prowl... 

_**She's playing dumb all the time just to keep it fun** _

_**To get you on like an 'ah', be careful amigo** _  
_**She talking and walking just to work you up** _  
_**She'd die for your love, but your love's only mine now...** _

_**And I'm crazy, but you like it  
Loca, loca, loca  
And you like that it ain't easy  
Loca, loca, loca  
And I'm crazy, but you like it  
Loca, loca, loca  
And I'm crazy, but you like it** _

Ygritte swayed her hips from behind, her lower back now seen by the guests, and she got her upper body straight up and started roaming her hands all over her belly, seen only by Jon and Dany, her head slightly thrown in the back, her hair falling down the center of her back...

_**She gives me the run around, but I stay chasing** _  
_**But I need help, I'm in love with a crazy girl** _  
_**But it's all good, and it's fine by me...** _

Grey Worm appeared on the stage, dressed in jeans and adidas sneakers, a steel Omega watch on his left wrist, dog tags on a chain around his neck, and he gripped Ygritte's waist and both of them began to move their hips on the podium, Ygritte's arms now in the air again...

_**You're the one for me, and for her no more** _  
_**Though you think she got it all, I got my kiki** _  
_**You're the one for me, and for her no more** _  
_**Though you think she got it all, I got my kiki...** _

Ygritte removed Grey Worm's hands from her waist, still rocking her hips, and she danced over towards Jon, turning to face the crowd and she glued her backside to his torso and lifted her arms to grip the back of his neck, rubbing her ass against his crotch, Grey Worm got closer and his finger tip now rested inside Ygritte's belly button, twirling slightly in circles, making her moan and suck and pop her navel in and out while the song was nearing the end...


	10. DJ's spinning, that's my jam (Sansa/Ygritte/Dany)

Sansa and Dany were kneeling on the stage, dressed in red sport bras and dark grey 3/4 wrestling tights, and Ygritte stepped out in the next moment, wearing a black leather bra and red leather pants, wide around the ankles, her feet bare; she had a fake piercing in her belly button, and she stood there for a moment in a seductive pose, her right hip thrown out, her left thumb touching her hip bone which outlined slightly, thank to the low waist pants she wore, and her right hand held the microphone...

_**Ladies, move, gentlemen, move  
Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof** _

_**Let me get I'm overdue** _

_**Me and the girls gonna shake the room** _

_**Let's get dirty (uh), get me off** _

_**Get my girls (oh) make some noise** _

_**Get your boys, throw elbows** _

Ygritte began singing, placing her left hand on her stomach, so that the tip of her thumb touched her belly button; she started to dance in a sexy way, while Sansa on her left and Dany on her right got up, placing their left hands on her shoulders, their right hands on the waistline of her leather pants; Ygritte put her hand on the small of Dany's back, and then Sansa started touching Ygritte's belly with her right hand, Dany with her left... 

_**Sweat's now drippin' o'er my bod** _

_**Wanna get dirrty, heat is up** _

_**Ladies, fellas, move your ass** _

_**I like that from front to back** _

_**Dancin', somethin' (On the floor)** _

_**Shake my body 'til my clothes come off** _

Ygritte sang now, loudly, Sansa standing behind her, her hands gripping the waistline of Ygritte's pants, her thumbs caressing the outline of Ygritte's hip bones; sexy older redhead lifted both arms in the air now, lifting and dropping her hips and rolling her belly in a wild, unrestrained dance, while Dany lay at her feet, her upper body lifted from the ground, she leaned on the palm of her left hand, while with her right hand she touched Ygritte's leather-clad crotch, and she bobbed her head in the rhythm...


	11. Come and take the time and dance with me (Ygritte/Daario/Drogo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte seduces D & D to the rhythm of Britney Spears' cover of a Joan Jett song...

Drogo and Daario sat down on the couch in Ygritte's apartment, Drogo wearing his usual biker attire, while Daario wore a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans... 

_**Owh** _

_**I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine** _

_**The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song** _

_**And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah, with me** _

Ygritte came seemingly out of nowhere, dressed in a lack leather biker jacket, black jeans and boots, and she turned her back on the guys and started dancing, all that they could see was her ass rolling seductively... 

_**He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter" he said  
"Because it's all the same"  
I said: "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"** _

_**And we were moving on** _

_**And he was with me, yeah, with me** _

_**And singing that same old song** _

Ygritte turned to face the guys again, coming closer, swaying her hips while she walked over towards the couch and unzipping her jacket at the same time; she lifted her arms and lowered the sleeves down to her elbows, so her shoulders and upper arms were now seen; she wore a black studded bra underneath the jacket... 

_**I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby** _

_**I love rock and roll  
So come and take the time, owh!** _

Ygritte was rolling her belly now, undulating her abs in and out, her belly button moving up and down; Drogo put his right hand on her crotch while Daario grabbed her ass with his right, putting his left on the waistline of her jeans, while Drogo caressed her thigh with his left hand; both guys got up in the next moment, and Daario took position behind her, taking her jacket off and he got his body closer to hers, pinning her back to his abs, although he still kept his t-shirt on, and he now put his left hand on her thigh, while his right index finger found itself inside her belly button; Ygritte moaned quietly, closing her eyes and throwing her head a bit in the back, baring her neck and throat, and she raised her arms to grip the back of Daario's head, while Drogo unbuttoned his vest, put his hands on her hips and they both started swaying slowly a moment later...


	12. 'Desert Rose'/'Habibi' (Ygritte/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte and Sansa are belly dancing to Sting/Cheb Mami and Amr Diab to entertain a Meereenese bussinesman who paid a visit to The Red Viper club...

_**Ya lili ah ya leel  
  
Hadaee mada tawila  
Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti  
Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti  
Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti...** _

Ygritte and Sansa got their heads up as the song began playing, opening their eyes; Ygritte wore a black bra with coins and black floor length skirt that covered her crotch and butt, leaving her thighs visible; her feet bare, while Sansa wore a red bra and dark purple harem pants with slits at the upper sides, her thighs showing as well, and she had dancing sandals on her feet...

_**I dream of rain (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand** _   
_**I wake in vain (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand** _

_**I dream of fire (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire** _   
_**And in the flames (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire...** _

Girls undulated their bellies and swayed their hips enticingly, lifting and dropping them, and the Essosi illegal firearms importer, a man from Meereen named Kraznys mo Nakloz, exchanged the look with his Dothraki bodyguard, a young man named Rakharo, and both men exchanged slight smiles; the girls were beautiful, and they were good dancers...

_**This desert rose (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**Each of her veils, a secret promise** _   
_**This desert flower (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this** _   
  
_**And as she turns (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams** _   
_**This fire burns (Ey ley ey ley)** _   
_**I realize that nothing's as it seems...** _

************

_**Habibi ya nour el ein,** _   
_**Ya saakin khayali.** _   
_**Aashek bakali sneen,** _   
_**Wala gheyraak fibali.** _   
_**Habibi ya nour el ein,** _   
_**Ya saakin khayali.** _   
_**Aashek bakali sneen...** _

Ygritte closed her eyes, turning her head to the left, and she spread her arms, the palms of her hands turned downwards, towards the floor, and then she started rolling her belly, her navel being sucked in and popped out; since she stood near to the table in the half darkened corner where Kraznys and Rakharo were sitting, the two men saw it all clearly, and suffice it to say that they were enraptured by her looks and her dance...

_**Habibi, habibi, habibi,  
Ya nour el ein.  
Habibi, habibi, habibi,  
Ya nour el ein.  
Habibi, habibi, habibi  
Ya nour el ein.  
Habibi, habibi, habibi  
Ya nour el ein.  
Ya saakin khayali.  
Agmaal eyoun fil koon,  
Ana shoftaha...** _

_**Habibi ya nour el ein,** _

_**Alla sihraha** _

_**Habibi ya nour el ein,** _

_**Tinawar layali...** _

_**Habibi, habibi, habibi,  
Ya nour el ein  
Habibi, habibi, habibi,  
Ya nour el ein...** _

_**Habibi, habibi, habibi,  
Ya nour el ein  
Habibi, habibi, habibi,  
Ya nour el ein...** _

_**Habibi, habibi, habibi,**   
**Ya nour el ein.**   
**Habibi, habibi, habibi,**   
**Ya nour el ein...** _

With one final sway of Ygritte's hips the song ended, and Kraznys grabbed her hand gently, kissing it to thank her for the alluring belly dance she has had given him and his bodyguard tonight, and he ordered Rakharo to give her two roses from the bouquet he bought, and his bodyguard pulled one blood red rose for Ygritte and a pink one for Sansa; Ygritte thanked Rakharo, took the flowers and walked back towards the stage where Sansa was resting, sitting down from the moment when _**Desert Rose**_ ended, because _**Habibi**_ was a song just for Ygritte to dance to...


	13. I'm waiting for someone to release me (Ygritte/Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main girls have a bit of sexy fun in their flat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 'Genie in the Bottle' by Christina Aguilera

_**I feel like I've been locked in tight  
For a century of lonely nights** _

_**Waiting for someone...** _

_**Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way  
That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say  
Baby, baby** _

Arya sat down on the bed next to her unofficial (yet) girlfriend, and Ygritte removed her black all star high tops, kneeled on the bed and lifted the lower part of her tank top, baring her stomach; Arya kneeled across from her, putting Ygritte's jeans a bit more low in the waist, and then the tip of her right index finger found itself inside Ygritte's belly button... - Oh! - Ygritte moaned lustfully and started rolling her belly, her abs outlining every time she would take in a breath of air; Arya lifted the lower part of her short sleeved t-shirt up, baring her tummy as well, and then she removed her finger from Ygritte's belly button, getting closer to the redhead, and she got her half naked body so close to Ygritte that not even a fly could have now pass between their exposed stomachs, they were now like glued to each other; Arya gripped the small of Ygritte's back with her hands and started undulating her stomach, her belly button rubbing against Ygritte's, making both girls aroused with sexual desire for one another...

_**If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta ask me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I've gotta like what you do...** _

\- AH! Oh yes... - Ygritte let out another loud moan, gently grabbing Arya's wrists and moving them away from her lower back right above the waistline of her jeans; next, she gripped Arya's waist and laid her down on their bed, so that the small brunette now lied on her back, and the redhead lowered her head and started kissing her lover's solar plexus and abs...

_**Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)** _   
_**Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)...** _

_**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby** _   
_**Gotta catch me the right way, honey** _   
_**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby** _   
_**Come, come, come in and let me out** _

_**The music's fading and the light's down low** _   
_**Just one more dance and then we're good to go** _

_**Baby, baby, baby...** _

Arya removed her t-shirt and Ygritte's tank top, so both girls now wore black bras and skinny washed jeans; she turned Ygritte on her back and started kissing her neck and collarbone, while Ygritte caressed the small of Arya's back with her index fingers, making the brunette rock her hips slowly... Arya got her head lower onto Ygritte's stomach, her tongue licking Ygritte's belly button a moment later. - Ooooohhhh - the redhead let out one more moan, and then Arya removed her head from Ygritte's belly and laid at her side, slowly falling asleep; Ygritte followed her example a moment later, lying on her back, her hands tucked under the pillow, and she closed her eyes, slowly, yawning, feeling Arya's right hand crawling over her lower stomach and the brunette's fingertip sticking itself into the redhead's belly button...


	14. You're my lover and I'll have no other (Ygritte/Missy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One half of the girls' dancing quartet has another show in The Red Viper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> 'My Number One' - Helena Paparizou

Ygritte stepped out from behind the curtain onto the smoke covered podium, hidden from the eyes of the audience at the moment; she wore a red bra and navy blue leather pants, plus a silver bracelet on her left wrist, her hair loose in the back...

_**You're my lover** _  
_**Undercover** _  
_**You're my secret passion and I have no other...** _

Ygritte walked over to the microphone, shaking her hips slowly; behind her, the smoke started to clear and Dany, Missy and Arya appeared on the stage, lifted by the platforms below the podium, all three dressed identically in bras and leather pants, Arya's bra was black, pants dark green, Dany had a navy blue bra and black pants, while Missy had a white bra and red pants...

_**Say you love me**_  
_**And you'll have me**_  
_**In your arms forever and I won't forget it...**_ (Ygritte)

_**Say you miss me**_  
_**Come and kiss me**_  
_**Take me up to heaven and you won't regret it...**_ (Missy)

Ygritte turned sideways, facing Missy who stood across from her, on the right side of the podium, and she removed the microphone from the stand; Missy approached her, put her hands onto Ygritte's waist and she started rolling and undulating her belly... 

_**You are the one**_  
_**You're my number one**_  
_**The only treasure I'll ever have**_  
_**You are the one**_  
_**You're my number one**_  
_**Anything for you 'cause you're the one I love...**_ (Ygritte)

_**You re my lover**_  
_**Undercover**_  
_**You're my secret passion and I have no other...**_ (Missy)

_**You're a fire**_  
_**And desire**_  
_**When I kiss your lips I know you'll take me higher...**_ (Ygritte)

_**You're addiction**_  
_**My conviction**_  
_**You're my passion, my relief, my crucifixion...**_ (Missy)

 _ **Never leave me**_  
_**And believe me**_  
_**You will be the sun into my raining season...**_ (Ygritte)

 _ **Never leave me**_  
_**And believe me**_  
_**In my empty life you'll be the only reason...**_ (Missy)

Missy asked Ygritte to pass her the microphone, so she did it, removing her left hand from Ygritte's waist, and Ygritte raised her arms and rocked her hips, Missy's right hand resting on the small of her back, just above the waistline of her pants... 

_**You are the one**_  
_**You're my number one**_  
_**The only treasure I'll ever have**_  
_**You are the one**_  
_**You're my number one**_  
_**Anything for you 'cause you're the one I love!**_ (Missy)

_**You re my lover** _  
_**Undercover** _  
_**You're my secret passion and I have no other...** _

_**You're a fire** _  
_**And desire** _  
_**When I kiss your lips I know you'll take me higher...** _

_**Never leave me** _  
_**And believe me** _  
_**You will be the sun into my raining season...** _

_**Say you love me** _  
_**And you'll have me** _  
_**In your arms forever and I won't forget it...** _

_**Say you miss me** _  
_**Come and kiss me** _  
_**Take me up to heaven and you won't regret it...** _

Ygritte sang the last few parts after Missy finished the chorus for the second time, since Missy now held the microphone so that both of them could sing at the same time; both girls now swayed their hips enticingly, and Ygritte's hand now held the back of Missy's neck; when the song ended, the girls bowed, slightly out of breath but smiling brightly, Missy hugging Ygritte's waist with her left arm while Ygritte hugged Missy around the neck with her right...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes only  
> 


End file.
